Skye
Skye '''is the main character in '''The Lodge. She is a very determined girl who'd love to keep her family's hotel, the North Star Lodge. She is the daughter of Ed. = Before the Show Skye lived in the city when up to the age of 14 and her mum died. She always wanted to live at the North Star because that was where her mum grew up and reunite with her grandpa. Season 1 In Season 1, Skye is happy, caring and she's a girl that fights for things. She has a best friend Josh and she just moved to the country from the city. In Season 1 there is a big love triangle between her, Sean and Ben. Skye is the boss of The Lodge and she has a great adventure starting her new life at the North Star. Skye's in the car with her dad face timing Josh, about how excited she is to live where her mum grew up. After the car breaks down Sean arrives and takes Skye to the North Star. Skye and Sean to seem flirting and after take a selfie. Skye likes Sean and hopes to be with him. After reuniting with her grandpa, she couldn't be more happy to live there. When finding out Sean has a girlfriend, she embarrasses herself in front of them and after finding out her dad is selling the lodge she convinces him to not sell and give it a makeover and a new start. Becoming the new star of My Amazing Life, Danielle believes Skye is out to get Sean and her show. Ben stands up for her and lies saying that him and Skye are dating. When Danielle says to kiss her to prove it and he does. Skye is still pretending to date Ben, and he invites her to hangout with his little brother. She thinks it's a real date, and get's nervous. After her "date" with Ben he takes her to the spot where her mum and her mysterious ex-boyfriend use to hang out. Ben after reveals that, this was apart of the date. After realising she likes Ben for-real, they begin to date. After Sean kissing Skye at the bike race, she has to tell Ben what happened, since she is so nervous to tell him, she's not sure what to do. With Ben feeling suspicious around Sean, he thinks that something is going on he doesn't know about. With Skye telling Ben afterwards that Sean kissed Skye, he is very angry as to what happened. He yells at Sean is mad and accidentally hurts him by him falling down the stairs. Skye and Ben then break up being revealed in The Truth by Danielle telling Ben that he's not her boyfriend anymore, when he stops Sean from telling Skye about The Lodge. Although they still do have feelings for each other, Skye likes Sean. With Ben forcing Skye to choose between him and Sean she must decide whether she wants to be with either Sean or Ben. With falling for two guys like her mum, having talked to Samuel James (aka SJ), she knows she has to choose. With Season 1 ending she makes up her mind when the North Star Concert finishes, with a cliff hanging she has chosen with a text saying "I Choose You", without knowing who she really choose. Category:Characters Category:Females __NOEDITSECTION__